


Instincts

by PumpkinPatch



Category: The Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: Drabble, Internal Conflict, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Instincts

Instincts should keep Copper at bay, away from the fox with a mate, instincts are a foolish thing. They've lead him everywhere, to the brink of killing his friend. 

To watching his master overcome with hatred. 

To a bear nearly destroying them. 

Copper hates himself for those instincts. He should be out there, he should be with Todd. 

“Easy, now.” Amos says as he clips Copper to his house. “Settle down.”

Copper does, if only to appease his master. His heart still pounds, smacking against his ribs. He whines into his paws.

He misses Todd, in ways he's never known.


End file.
